nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Thomas Hirschhorn
Thomas Hirschhorn, plasticien contemporain suisse, né en 16 mai 1957 à Berne. Biographie Né à Berne en 1957, Thomas Hirschhorn passe son enfance à Davos, dans les Grisons. De 1978 à 1983, il suit les cours de la Schule für Gestaltung (école des arts décoratifs) de Zurich. Depuis 1984, il vit et travaille à Paris et Aubervilliers. Ses installations lui valent une réputation certaine dès les années 1990; il est exposé, tant en France, en Suisse (Lucerne, Berne, Saint-Gall, Fribourg, Genève) qu'à l'étranger (Munich, Berlin, Francfort, Bilbao, Biennale de Venise, Tate Modern de Londres. Figure engagée, Thomas Hirschhorn a déclaré en 2004 qu'il refuserait d'exposer en Suisse tant que Christoph Blocher siégerait au Conseil fédéral. De 2002 à 2003, il est associé aux Laboratoires d'Aubervilliers. Depuis la fin des années 1980, Thomas Hirschhorn se concentre sur la création de sculptures précaires faites main. Il les conçoit à partir de matériaux issus de la vie courante tels que des vieux papiers, des feuilles d'aluminium, des cartons. Ses sculptures sont souvent des "monuments" à des personnes qu'il admire. Elles requièrent parfois la participation de la population locale, tant il est vrai que Thomas Hirschhorn refuse d'être un artiste confiné aux salons mondains. L'œuvre de Thomas Hirschhorn est traversée par les questions, les contradictions et les scandales qui taraudent la société contemporaine, marquée par la mondialisation. L'artiste milite en faveur davantage de justice et d'égalité. En 2000, lors de la remise du prix Marcel Duchamp, le jury a estimé, à propos de Thomas Hirschhorn, que "le lauréat fait preuve d’une réelle maturité et d’un grand sens de sa responsabilité d’artiste, et de même, que son œuvre relève d’une originalité et d’une inventivité remarquables". Le travail de Thomas Hirschhorn évoque celui de Ben, à ses débuts, par le foisonnement et le recyclage d'objets de consommation courante, mais il adjoint de manière beaucoup plus déterminée une dimension politique à ses travaux. (voir ses déclarations) Déclarations Les termes «art politique», «art engagé», «artiste politique», «art engagé» sont aujourd'hui très souvent utilisés. Ces simplifications et raccourcis sont depuis longtemps dépassés. Ce sont des classifications faciles, sommaires et paresseuses. Je ne pense pas une seconde être plus «engagé» qu'un autre artiste. Comme artiste, on doit être totalement engagé avec son travail. Il n'y aucune autre possibilité que celle d'un engagement total si l'on veut atteindre quelque chose avec son art. Ceci vaut pour tout art. Tout art est engagé. Il existe aujourd'hui une grande confusion concernant la question de ce qui serait «Politique». Je ne suis qu'intéressé par le véritable «Politique», le politique qui implique la question: Quelle est ma position ? Où est celle de l'autre ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Que veut l'autre ? La politique des opinions, des commentaires et des avis généraux, ne m'intéressent pas et ne m'ont jamais intéressés. Il s'agit pour moi de faire de l’art politiquement. Faire de l'art politique, cela ne me concerne pas, et ne m'a jamais concerné. La phrase «Faire de l'art politiquement, ne pas faire de l'art politique» me vient de . Il a dit: «Il s'agit de faire politiquement des films, il ne s'agit pas de faire des films politiques». Mais que veut dire: Faire de l’art politiquement? Faire de l'art politiquement veut dire créer quelque chose. Je peux créer ou donner forme à quelque chose seulement si je fais face de manière positive à la réalité, positif en face du noyau dur de la réalité. Il s'agit de ne jamais laisser l'envie, la joie, le plaisir du travail, le positif du faire, la beauté de travailler, la passion de faire de l’art, être asphyxiés par la critique. Je ne veux pas réagir, je veux être toujours actif. L'art est toujours une action, l'art n'est jamais une réaction. L'art ne peut jamais être une réaction ou une simple critique. La question n'est pas d'être non-critique ou d’être sans critique ou de ne pas faire de critique. La question est : Comment je peux être positif tout en ayant une critique des plus pointues, un refus sans compromis et une résistance inconditionnelle? Il s'agit de ne pas se laisser dénier la passion, l'espoir et le rêve. Créer quelque chose veut dire se risquer, et je ne peux le faire que si je travaille sans, en même temps, analyser ce que je suis en train de faire. Prendre des risques, avoir du plaisir au travail, être positif sont les conditions pour faire un travail artistique, car c'est seulement en étant positif que je peux créer quelque chose qui vient de moi. Je veux être positif, tout en touchant aussi le négatif. Et parce que je veux être positif je dois rassembler mon courage pour confronter ce négatif. Il s'agit d'agir, d'oser une affirmation, de prendre position, prendre une position qui va au delà d'une simple critique. Je veux être critique mais je ne veux jamais me laisser neutraliser par la critique. Je veux essayer de dépasser la critique que je formule moi-même. Et aussi je ne veux pas me simplifier la tâche par une autocritique trop facile et finalement narcissique. Je ne veux jamais me plaindre en tant qu'artiste, car il n'y a aucune raison: Je peux faire mon travail, je peux créer quelque chose. Faire de l'art politiquement veut dire se décider pour quelque chose. J'ai décidé de situer mon travail dans les champs de forme et de force que sont «Amour», «Philosophie», «Esthétique» et «Politique». Je veux que mon travail touche toujours tous ces quatre champs. Ces quatre champs de forme et de force sont tous aussi importants pour moi. Mon travail ne doit pas remplir ces champs de manière égale, mais je veux toujours que chacun de ces quatre champs soient touchés. Un seul, mais uniquement un seul, de ces quatre champs de forme et de force est le champ du «Politique». Choisir le Politique comme champ de forme et de force veut dire que je veux toujours, dans mon travail, me poser la question: Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Quelle est ma position ? Le champ de forme et de force du «Politique», comme le champ «Esthétique», peuvent aussi être interprétés de façon négative, j'en suis conscient. Mais pour moi il n'est jamais question d'exclure ou de rejeter ce négatif, il s'agit de confronter aussi ce négatif, de travailler aussi avec ce négatif, de m'y impliquer mais sans être moi-même négatif. Je veux, par mon travail, créer une vérité nouvelle au delà de la négativité, au delà de l'actualité, au delà du commentaire, au delà des opinions et des évaluations. Faire de l'art politiquement veut dire utiliser l'art comme un outil. L'art est pour moi un outil, ou une arme, pour comprendre le monde. Le monde dans lequel je suis, mon monde, notre monde, notre seul et notre unique monde. Je conçois l'art comme un outil pour me confronter à la réalité. L'art est pour moi un outil pour vivre dans le temps dans lequel je suis. Je veux toujours me poser la question: Est-ce que mon travail est capable de créer un évènement? Est-ce que je peux rencontrer l'autre à travers mon travail? Est-ce que, par mon travail, je suis en train de toucher quelque chose? Est-ce que mon travail permet que quelque chose soit touché? C'est pourquoi je dois travailler avec ce qui m'entoure, avec ce que je connais et avec ce qui me touche. Je ne dois jamais céder à la tentation du particulier, du particularisme, mais au contraire, je dois essayer de toucher l'universel, je veux résister au particularisme, qui exclut et rétrécit. Cela veut dire pour moi, que mon travail que je fais ici et maintenant, doit être un travail d'une portée universelle. Faire de l'art politiquement veut dire aimer le matériau avec lequel on travaille. Aimer ne veut pas dire être amoureux de son matériau ou s'y perdre. Mais aimer son matériau veut dire le placer au dessus de tout autre chose, cela veut dire travailler sciemment avec lui et insister avec lui. J'aime ce matériau-là car je me suis décidé pour lui, alors je ne veux et je ne peux le remplacer. Parce que je me suis décidé pour lui, ça veut dire que je l'aime, je ne peux ni ne veux en changer. La décision pour un matériau est une décision extrêmement importante, elle est capitale. Et parce que j'ai pris cette décision je ne peux céder au souhaits, aux injonctions ou imaginer moi-même «quelque chose d’autre», «quelque chose de nouveau» ou «quelque chose de différent». Faire de l'art politiquement veut dire s’inventer des lignes de conduite. S’inventer des lignes de conduite cela veut dire se donner ses propres moyens de travailler ou de se les approprier. Mes lignes de conduite sont: être «agir sans-tête», «Énergie = Oui! Qualité = Non!»; s’affaiblir, mais faire un travail puissant; rester vulnérable mais en même temps être souverain, ne pas s'économiser; se dépenser; «Panic is the solution!»; être précis et exagérer; s'auto-ériger; s’autoriser soi-même ; être cruel vis-à-vis de son propre travail; être déterminé; «Less is less! More is more!»; savoir que dans l’art il n’y a jamais un succès total, mais il n’y a jamais totalement un échec non plus; me demander : est ce que je peux, avec mon travail, forger un nouveau concept dans l’art? assumer la responsabilité de tout ce qui concerne mon travail; accepter de paraître stupide devant mon travail; «Mieux c'est toujours moins bien»; refuser toutes les hiérarchies; croire à l'amitié entre art et philosophie; être prêt, le premier, à payer le prix pour mon travail. Faire de l'art politiquement veut dire être un guerrier. Faire de l'art politiquement veut dire ne pas travailler pour ni contre le marché. Il s'agit de considérer le marché de l’art comme faisant partie de la réalité de l'artiste et de travailler dans cette réalité. Il’s agit de ne pas travailler pour ce marché mais il ne s'agit pas non plus de travailler contre. Refuser de travailler pour le marché ou contre le marché n'est pas simplement une déclaration, c'est être conscient que l'autonomie et l'indépendance seules, peuvent permettre à l'art de se situer au-delà des lois du marché. Je crois en l’autonomie de l’art. Ce n'est que par une confrontation directe et affirmée de la réalité du marché, avec les erreurs, les défauts et les blessures, qu'il est possible de résister et de dépasser la pression du marché, dont je ne peux dépendre en tant qu'artiste. Un artiste a toujours besoin de soutien et d'aide, surtout pendant les premières années. Je connais la nécessité, je connais l’importance de ce soutien et de cette aide, mais jamais, ni pour moi-même ni pour mon travail, je ne peux ni ne dois en dépendre. Réalisations * 2 Tränen etc., vidéo, 1995 * Remix Pizza, vidéo, 1996 * World-Understanding Engine, 1996 * Skulptur Sortier Station, installation, Centre national d'art et de culture Georges-Pompidou, Paris, 1997 * Pilatus Transformator, installation, 1997 * Jumbo Spoons, 1999 * Archeology of Engagement, 2001 * ''Critical Laboratory, 2001 * Bataille Monument, Kassel, 2002 * Musée précaire Albinet, Aubervilliers, 2004 * Swiss-Swiss Democracy, installation, Centre culturel suisse, Maison Poussepin, Paris, 2005 * Concretion, ensemble d'œuvres, Centre d'art contemporain le Creux de l'enfer, Thiers (Puy-de-Dôme), 2006 * Jumbo Spoons and Big Cake, installation, Musée d'Art Contemporain de Montréal (Montréal),(2007) * Théâtre précaire, biennale d'art contemporain de Rennes, (2010) * Crystal of Resistance, installation, Biennale de Venise 2011 * Touching Reality, installation, La Triennale 2012 - Intense Proximité , Palais de Tokyo, Paris * Flamme Éternelle, installation, Palais de Tokyo, Paris, 2014 Distinctions *1999 Preis für Junge Schweizer Kunst, décerné par Zürcher Kunstgesellschaft *2000 Prix Marcel Duchamp, décerné par l'Adiaf, Paris *2004 Prix de la Fondation Beuys, Bâle Galerie Flamme éternelle, Palais de Tokyo, 2014 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain suisse Catégorie:Naissance en 1957